


Half-Jack

by phaetonschariot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s03 - Children of Earth Arc, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaetonschariot/pseuds/phaetonschariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I'd sacrifice my body / if it meant I'd get the Jack part out.</em> Alice Carter's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Jack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this up because honestly I think it's the best vid I've done, but my own ethics require me to note that I am having serious issues with Amanda Palmer, who you may or may not know was a member of the Dresden Dolls. It began with the Evelyn/Evelyn ableism/ableism drama, but the extent of my disgust can be summed up with [this link](http://sparkymonster.livejournal.com/389485.html). As a warning, disturbing pictures of KKK activities are included in the post.

  
  



End file.
